Fue sólo eso
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: a veces lo que parece amor no lo es realmente y lo que parece momentaneo, es lo que se queda
Fue solo sexo

Una mezcla de uno de mis animes favoritos y la canción de Paty Cantú.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo entre ellos había comenzado una tarde en las duchas antes de que salieran de Teiko. Nada de declaraciones cursis, palabras bonitas, ni basura sentimental, sólo un par de adolescentes con las hormonas a tope y la curiosidad a flor de piel, y sin embargo, Kise jamás se había entregado a nadie más que a él, y el imbécil de Aomine siempre le respondía de la misma manera cuando el rubio lo descubría con alguien más, conocido o desconocido – Fue sólo sexo, sabes que te amo

 _Decir que fue sólo sexo_

 _Y que lo nuestro, eso es amor_

 _Muy conveniente y algo perverso_

 _No pensar con el corazón_

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? No lo sabía, lo hacía desde siempre, desde el comienzo. ¿Cuántas veces le había respondido ya lo mismo? No tenía idea, hacía mucho que perdió la cuenta, la decepción, era la misma y lo perdonaba siempre como una rutina. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Para Kise la respuesta era simple: Por amor, se decía aunque lo hiciera cada vez menos convencido de sus palabras.

Las primeras veces que notó el aroma de otra persona en el moreno, éste juró una y mil veces que no era verdad, las marcas que de forma muy tenue se notaban en la piel morena eran cubiertas con un – Tal vez lo hiciste sin darte cuenta.

Y cuando lo descubrió, por alguna razón, con un simple –Perdón – que en ese entonces le parecía sincero, lo dejó pasar.

 _Mentira, es jurar que no existe el engaño_

 _Dar la piel a unos ojos extraños y perdonarnos_

Había pasado demasiadas veces por esa situación, tanto que no sabía si podía soportarlo más, ya no sabía siquiera si le dolía de verdad o qué le dolía con cada infidelidad. Ir por la calle tomando su mano, y que le saludara algún extraño con total confianza, preguntando después quien era ya que ni él llevaba la cuenta.

Honestamente desesperante, pero justo cuando estaba en el punto de no poder más, se vino una oportunidad de conocer algo por completo diferente aunque fue un poco extraño al comienzo- Jamás había hablado con él, bueno con nadie del equipo de Tōō, y sin embargo el extraño chico de tercero le habló como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Imayoshi ya no era capitán y se estaba por graduar, de acuerdo a Momoi, había presentado ya los exámenes para la universidad de Tokio habiendo quedado entre los primeros lugares. Kise había llegado tarde al gimnasio ese día sólo para enterarse de que ni siquiera habían tenido entrenamiento, el de lentes estaba ahí en medio de la cancha vacía, tirando canastas.

El rubio algo deprimido, se sentó en la banca de suplentes a "observar" ¿Era demasiado pedir que le hubiera mandado un mensaje para avisarle? Había corrido casi diez calles para no llegar tan tarde pensando que le esperaría, aunque eso si parecía demasiado para pedirle.

El tiempo pasó mientras se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando el mayor, atrajo su atención para decirle que ya iba a cerrar el gimnasio, ya se había duchado y tenía sus cosas listas, por lo cual se sorprendió sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí viendo a la nada.

Imayoshi le tendió la mano para que se levantara, Kise la tomó ya que era un gesto que nadie, o muy pocos, solían tener hacia él. Cayó en cuenta de que el mayor tenía su mochila colgada de un hombro, salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás y cuando estaba a punto de pedir sus cosas de vuelta el chico de tercero le invitó a cenar.

No es como si tuviera planes, por lo que aceptó aun con algo de duda, sin saber que esperar, había escuchado rumores no muy agradables, sobre la personalidad de Imayoshi, sin embargo, lo que se había encontrado hasta ahora no erar en realidad tan malo, ni mucho menos desagradable.

Cenaron en un local de ramen cercano a la escuela y de ahí terminaron en el cine por alguna razon, arrojando palomitas a las filas del frente hasta que los sacaron poco antes de que la película terminara, para ser acompañado hasta su casa después. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de convivencia ya que pocos entendían sus bromas o le seguían la corriente cuando quería divertirse, se la estaba pasando tan bien que para ser sincero no quería que la salida terminara aun así que lo invitó a pasar a su departamento, donde continuaron con su conversación acompañados de refresco y para sorpresa del azabache, comida chatarra.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era bastante tarde así que Kise ofreció su casa para que el mayor pasara la noche ya que el último tren tenía largo rato de haberse ido.

Si había conversado con alguien por tanto tiempo en su vida, no lo recordaba pero cada tema de conversación le era interesante, o por lo menos, el senpai de Tōō lo hacía interesante incluso la pesca. La mañana les encontró en la sala abrazados cuando despertó.

Adormilado como estaba no había notado en que los brazos que le rodeaban suavemente no eran los de las otras veces, se estiró dando después la vuelta, acurrucándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno, quedando con la frente pegada a la barbilla del otro por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo, ni mucho esfuerzo llegar a los labios contrarios para dejar un beso de "buenos días". No calló en cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sintió que su beso era correspondido y no se sentía como siempre, de hecho, se sentí inusualmente bien.

¿Por qué el mayor no lo estaba alejando? No lo sabía, y la verdad por el momento no quería averiguarlo. Cada roce y movimiento era una nueva experiencia completamente nueva. Imayoshi besaba como un experto, ya se había despertado por completo y ahora sólo quería probar más, aprovechando el poco espacio que había en el sofá para acercar más sus cuerpos, un contacto que fue bien recibido por el de cabellos negros que comenzaba a acariciarle haciendo que su piel se erizara con el toque sutil de sus manos.

Por un lapso indefinido de tiempo ese sofá se le figuró como el lugar perfecto y mientras el excapitán de Tōō le besaba, acariciaba y penetraba, él simplemente se dejó llevar sin pensar en nada más.

Conoció lugares de sí mismo que no sabía que podían ser tan sensibles llegando a un punto de éxtasis que siendo honesto ni siquiera creía que se podía alcanzar.

Terminado aquel encuentro estaban apenas recuperando el aliento, el de lentes estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el zumbar de un teléfono, era el celular de Kise, que se encontraba justo en la mesa de centro, podía ver en la pantalla el nombre del moreno que le había dado un golpe de realidad acerca de lo que acababa de hacer.

El rubio contestó la llamada a petición de su acompañante que le tendió el celular con una tranquilidad que le crispó los nervios, totalmente libre de culpa y le dio espacio mientras se vestía aprovechando que se encontraba al teléfono para recuperar sus prendas que terminaron regadas por la sala hacía poco.

El moreno iba camino a su apartamento, intentó convencer a su novio de tratando de evitar que fuera, sin conseguirlo realmente y mientras lo hacía, pudo escuchar la puerta de la salida cerrarse, miró alrededor… No había nadie, estaba solo.

 _No, yo sé que no podré con esto_

 _No, con un amor que es deshonesto_

 _Ir de paso en otro cuerpo_

 _Regresar decir lo siento_

 _Luego decir fue sólo sexo_

Daiki fue quien terminó la llamada y él se apresuró a recoger todo lo que pudo, tratando de que no hubiera seña de que alguien más había estado ahí, dejando la sala lo más presentable posible y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón desde la sala para que entrara el aire. Una vez hubo terminado fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua en un intento de relajarse y pensar, sin embargo, al pasar por el comedor logró ver en el respaldo de una de las sillas la chaqueta del senpai de Tōō. Tomó la chaqueta buscando un lugar en su armario para dejarla y que no se viera pero terminó arrojándola en una repisa en cuanto escuchó el timbre sonar.

Aomine llegó a su puerta con una rosa blanca y se disculpó por lo del día anterior, haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que se sentía. Kise lo invitó a pasar pero no podría soportar estar en la sala con él así que fueron directamente al comedor a desayunar algo.

Se sentía cada vez peor, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo, no sabía si decirle o callarlo, o cómo hablarlo siquiera, de qué modo sacaría el tema, había engañado a su novio, pero Aomine lo hacía todo el tiempo aunque la verdad no sabía cómo si a él, la culpa lo estaba matando; a final simplemente no aguantó ni quince minutos después de que terminaron de comer y seguían sentados en el comedor, de la nada explotó contándole todo lo que pasó, la cena, la ida al cine, la plática y el sexo matinal, tratando de no entrar en detalles sobre todo en esto último, aseguraba una y otra vez que había sido sexo y nada más (si al moreno le funcionaba, tal vez a él también), sin embargo Aomine actuaba de lo más natural, casi podría decir que indiferente, y a pesar de que Kise prometió jamás volverlo a hacer, el otro sólo contestó que estaba bien.

 _Romper sin piedad el silencio_

 _Con la verdad que nos hiere a los dos_

 _Acribillar nuestro mundo perfecto_

 _No pensar con el corazón_

Continuaron con su relación como si nada hubiera pasado, o lo intentaba ya que aún no se sentía muy cómodo, sobre todo cuando el moreno le pedía que se encontraran en Tōō, el descaró de Daiki era algo que él no poseía, siempre que iba se sentía nervioso y con medo de encontrarse con el excapitán del equipo de basket. Sólo una vez lo vio, iba caminando mientras una chica se colgaba de su brazo de forma insistente e insinuante, y para colmo, le molestó y más aún cuando al pasar frente a él, el azabache le miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa que a nadie le daba buena espina, pero no le dirigió la palabra.

Unos minutos después de verlo alejarse con la chica que no dejaba de encimársele, Aomine salió a su encuentro, se fue con él para terminar en su cama como hace días que no lo hacía, esde e día en que lo había engañado para ser exactos.

 _Mentira, es jurar que no habrá recaídas_

 _Recobrar la confianza perdida_

 _Y perdonarnos_

Las cosas siguieron normales, veía a su "novio" de vez en cuando, pero ya no le buscaba, dejaba que el moreno fuera quien el hablara y decidiera dónde verse y lo que harían.

Esa vez pasaba por el centro comercial, cuando los vio salir del cine. Aomine acompañado de un chico de cabello negro, un poco más bajo él, le llevaba con el brazo rodeando sus hombros, lo reconoció de inmediato como el excompañero de equipo de Akashi, era Mibuchi Reo.

Incrédulo no pudo más que seguirlos desde una distancia considerable hasta que los vio entrar a un hotel cercano.

Se preguntó entonces ¿Para que seguir con él? Estaba molesto pero no con Aomine, sino con él mismo por permitir que esa situación llegara tan lejos.

Con lágrimas de coraje llegó por fin a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de deshacerse de todas las pertenencias de ese "novio" que pronto dejaría de serlo, sacó hasta un uniforme del armario, lo tenía en su apartamento por si llegaba a quedarse algún día entre semana. En su búsqueda encontró una chaqueta, al principio no la reconoció, sabía que era de Too pero no parecía ser del idiota, y entonces lo recordó, aquella que Imayoshi dejó, sin poder más se derrumbó en su cama con la chaqueta, abrazándola como un náufrago a su única salvación, recordando a aquel que en una noche lo trató y lo hizo sentir mejor de lo que el moreno lo había hecho en todos esos años.

Al abrazar con fuerza la prenda escuchó el crujir de algo, al revisar los bolsillos de la misma sacó una nota cuyo encabezado tenía su nombre, debajo decía "llámame cuando estés listo" seguido de un número de teléfono. No dudó en llamar y después de que el teléfono sonó un par de veces, escuchó del otro lado de la línea esa voz que por algún motivo le erizó la piel.

La conversación no fue larga, sólo acordaron verse en un lugar que e mayor propuso, dando la dirección al rubio para encontrarse ahí.

Una hora después se encontraba en una casa no muy grande en los suburbios, apenas bajaba del taxi cuando se encontró al otro, que iba llegando se había olvidado por completo de que justo esa semana comenzaba sus clases en la universidad.

Fue invitado a pasar y nuevamente hubo esa conexión entre ellos, esa tarde Kise abrió su corazón de verdad por primera vez, y fue correspondido, lo era desde hace tiempo y simlemente no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo sabía no podía dejar las cosas a medias.

Su cita sería en un parque cercano al apartamento, el moreno llegó tarde como siempre y Kise no esperó ni dio rodeos para que ya no quería más de aquello que lo vio con Reo y que siendo honesto se había metido con Imayoshi de nuevo, pero ya no habría más disculpas ni perdón, ese era el final de su supuesta relación.

 _Sé que fallé, que mutilo tu ego_

 _Perdóname, te confieso que no_

Lo miró mientras se iba furioso, sólo le dijo una vez que se iba a arrepentir, aunque fu más porque Aomine jamás creyó que alguien le terminaría dejando y menos el chico de Kaijo. Mientras Kise lo dejó irse, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Imayoshi le había acompañado todo el tiempo.

Volvieron al apartamento teniendo un ambiente más relajado y privado, el mayor le besó justo antes de preguntar si se arrepentía y esta vez Kise podía decir sinceramente que no era así, aunque las cosas no estaban muy claras aun por todos los cambios que habían ocurrido, se sentía bien.

 _No, nunca fue amor fue sólo sexo_

 _No, el fue un error y a ti te quiero_


End file.
